An automated teller machine is a device capable of providing financial services such as deposit and withdrawal without help of a bank staff and regardless of time and place.
Recently, in addition to an automated teller machine for customers of financial institutions, a teller cash recycler is introduced to improve efficiency of works in the financial institutions and quickly process settlement or the like after the close of business.
For example, the teller cash recycler may be provided under a desk of a teller and have therein a storage unit for storing bills. A teller can deposit and withdraw bills by manipulating the teller cash recycler and also can count bills in real time.
The teller cash recycler may include a handling unit manipulated by a teller to deposit/withdraw bills, a vault unit for storing bills, a transfer unit for transferring bills, a door for selectively opening/closing the vault unit, and the like. Particularly, a driving gear is provided at a lower portion of the handing unit to receive a driving force of a transfer roller from the handling unit, and a driven gear is provided at an upper portion of the vault unit to receive the driving force while being engaged with the driving gear.
A conventional teller cash recycler has a structure in which the handling unit can slide to a front side of the vault unit. Therefore, when the handling unit slides at an upper portion of the vault unit, the driving gear of the handling unit is interfered with or damaged by the upper portion of the vault unit, or the driven gear of the vault unit is interfered with or damaged by a lower portion of the handing unit.
(Patent Document 1) Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0093698